


My AUs/Headcannons

by XxStormy_SkyxX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxStormy_SkyxX/pseuds/XxStormy_SkyxX
Summary: This is what to read if you don't understand something in my au, it will mostlikly be here! I have a chapter on all most all of my charactors and the au in genral. This may also get posted on Wattpad too!





	My AUs/Headcannons

Hello readers! In this book I will explain my aus! This will get updated when something in my au changes or gets revealed. If you still don't understand something, feel free to comment and ask. 

This won't be like writing or anything, just little things in my au that may need explaining.


End file.
